


Earning It

by Turkborne



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Thor, Breathplay, Dark!Thor, Electricity, Humiliation, Impact Play, Intersex Loki, M/M, NSFW, No Aftercare, Objectification, Other, Punching, This is not a loving story, also smut, dark themes lay here, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Thor is darker than anyone knows. Loki knows this better than any other and is the object of his abuse. He suffers so much and knows damned well no one would believe him over Thor in this. He endures, somehow.





	Earning It

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is fucked up. I like fucked up. If you don't turn back.

It was almost hilarious how the humans who called themselves Thor’s friends didn’t know him at all. Sure, they rescued people with him and fought for some a fairly shiny set of principles together but that clearly didn’t mean they knew him. They thought Loki was the one to fear but the trickster knew better. Thor was more dangerous than he ever was.

Thor’s charisma earned him the sort of friends that were ever so good. Even their Father didn’t believe Loki’s early attempts to warn him about Thor’s behavior. He had given up trying to even tell anyone after Frigga nodded and sent him along with his brother on yet another quest after he tried to warn her.

He knew Thor never showed his darkness to anyone who would live to tell the tale- except for himself. Loki had seen it all as he had watched the slow corruption that had happened as Thor grew.

Meeting Hela had thrown him and Thor, but while he tried to distance himself from Hela Thor pushed himself to  _ compete _ with her and her power. Sure it was under the layer of  _ being good and righteous  _ that most of the thunderer’s actions were these days but that didn't count for much. 

That was why when he was on Earth with Thor and the Asgardian refugees and their ships were being repaired courtesy of SHIELD and their science team Loki was nervous. Anyone who saw through the mask reassured him that Thor  _ vouched _ for him and that he was “not himself” and that he should not blame himself for New York. 

They hadn't a clue who Loki was. That the deal he was given was one he desperately wanted. He had needed Thor to see him- to focus on him and find him equal. He would have done anything for that even before New York. Thanos had given him that and even through the fog of possession he was glad to have gotten that. 

Funny how Thanos let the Chitauri use him to make him more obedient and wasted such power to take his mind. He never knew Loki would have done it all anyway. He picked the right ally, the one Thor wouldn't kill or break. 

Maybe that was because Loki was already broken though. 

Now he was reading some book that depicted the life of a young boy with magic. It was quite informative about how Midgardian magics worked to Loki. He would have to ask Doctor Strange when he got his Hogwarts letter. It was a pleasant moment with a glass of wine and the soft acoustic music he had found. Well, the wine was stolen from Stark’s collection. Likely for for his Lady Potts. 

That was why when Thor came in, dark clouds in his eyes Loki's breath caught. These days the elder brother could not simply skip off to Vanaheim to hunt. He had taken to toying with Loki again. Something he hadn't done in a couple centuries. 

“Brother,” Thor rumbled. 

“Yes? Loki replied refusing to give in and set his book down simply out of pride. 

“I would speak privately with you,” his voice shot through Loki. Green eyes glared at Thor and he slipped his bookmark into the tome and set it down. He picked up his glass of wine and tipped it back. He attempted to down the whole glass at once, but red dripped out of the left corner of his mouth. 

His tongue scooped up what liquid it could before he caught the rest on his thumb and licked it off the digit. Blue eyes were intent on the sight. Thor was in a worse mood than Loki feared. He left his wine glass with his book, following the blond through the halls to his quarters in the Avengers Facility. Thor's room was situated in a corner with Loki's as a buffer. 

Loki closed the door behind him, channeling his own magic into the lock. It was partially to protect their secret but also to protect himself. If the door opened and he called for help… 

Well it would be interesting if it ever happened.

Loki hoped it would never be an issue. He didn't wait for the inevitable grunted order to strip. He started peeling away green and black leather. He had worn a deep blue and black for a time, until Thor “convinced” him otherwise. 

The words of praise when Loki started donning “his colors” again had thrown the younger brother for a loop. He didn’t want praise, he wanted- he wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore.

He dropped his last piece of clothing onto the floor and walked over to where Thor sat on the edge of his bed and stood naked between his brother’s spread legs. Thor didn’t take off his clothes.Sometimes he did, although not always. Loki could sometimes predict it, but this time he wasn’t sure. 

“Kneel,” Thor rumbled. Every bone in his body refused Thor’s order and he glanced down at Thor through dark lashes.

“Make me,” he whispered. Thor lit up. Electricity surged from his fingertips and made his eye glow. Deft fingers pulled Thor’s eyepatch away, tossing it aside while Loki stroked his other cheek. His hands tingled at the sensation. Thor really did have so much more control now than he did in his youth. 

Thor stood, grabbing a handful of inky black hair and tugged it harshly up. Loki hissed before he was left completely breathless, wind knocked out of him entirely by a punch to his gut, fully electrified. His legs collapsed under him as Thor kept the current moving through him. The hand on his abdomen rubbing soothingly was as much a lie as Thor’s facade. “Come now, brother. Let us not fight. Kneel to your King.”

“You want the fight,” Loki grit out, shoving Thor back. He took the moment to breathe before Thor was on him again. Wrestling Loki to the ground. It didn’t take long with the way Thor controlled his power and used it eagerly to inflict pain upon his brother. The electricity receded and Loki brought his gaze back to Thor just in time to feel that brutish fist connect with his face.

Thor savored Loki’s little whimpers and groans of pain. All those noises just fueled him further in this state. Loki slid his leg between them and pushed, sending Thor back. The lithe little prince pushed himself back onto his feet just in time for Thor to grip him by the throat. “You can breathe when you kneel, not before.”

_ Well, fuck.  _

Loki fought it for a while before the edges of his vision began to go dark. He let himself fall onto his knees. It stung but it was worth it to breathe again and see the angry red marks his nails had left on Thor's forearm so clearly. The blond was walking around him, circling him. He heard the noise of shifting leather behind him and tensed. Before he could place the next noise Thor's belt was around his throat and tugging him to the bed. It was going to leave a ring of bruising with the rough way Thor pulled him along and shoved him around. 

“Look at you brother. No wonder Laufey left you out on the ice to die. There's no way you could be mistaken for a prince. You're just a pathetic little jotun runt who has a bit of magic,” Thor mocked and grabbed the restraints. He slapped the cuffs onto Loki and let him finally fall onto the bedding. 

_ So this is the kind of night it shall be.  _

Loki took another deep breath, trying his best to recover. He preferred these nights even if they crawled under his skin like a disease, rotting him away from the inside.    
  
“Now all you are good for is being a toy for me to fuck,” Thor rumbled his shirt and pants being torn off crudely. The thunder god was nude before his trickster brother, admiring pale skin for a long moment before crawling onto the bed between Loki’s legs. “I’m going to fuck that pretty little cunt of yours. You best pray my seed doesn’t take root, or do. I hardly care.”

Loki inhaled sharply and his hands curled into fists.He glared at the thunderer with a fair amount of hatred only to have the belt around his neck tugged harshly and his face brought to Thor’s. It hurt to speak but Loki wasn’t going to let that stop him. “F-fu- ah, Fuck you.”

He spat at Thor, the sticky glob clinging to Thor’s beard. Thor laughed darkly and wiped the spit off his face before smacking Loki with it. “You little cunt. You know I’m going to make you regret that.”

He grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair and slammed his head down against the mattress, letting go of the belt. He quickly wedged himself closer to Loki and lined up his cock, shoving his way in with one harsh thrust. Loki cried out at the sudden intrusion, unable to squirm away thanks to Thor’s grip on his head. 

Thor started thrusting immediately. Under him the jotun prince was whimpering. Thor huffed, “Pathetic cunt.”

Thor smacked Loki’s ass harshly and kept thrusting. He lifted his head and grabbed the belt again, using it as a handhold for fucking Loki. The trickster was left, gasping for breath while Thor used him for his own pleasure. Loki tried to lean back, only getting a hand on his back, arching it. “You breathe when I, ah, tell you to, cunt. Tighter and I might let you.”

Loki focused on clenching as much as he could, pulling a pleasured groan from Thor. He let go of the belt without warning and Loki was left to fall against the mattress as Thor smacked his ass again. “Stay tight if you want to breathe.”

Loki focused his energy on bearing down on Thor’s cock within him as he coughed for breath. Thor’s grip on his hips was bruising. He thrust harder and faster now. Loki could tell he was close. Thor’s focus was no longer on Loki and wouldn’t be as long as he complied for the next few moments. 

Loki’s focus didn’t waver. Thor thrust a few more times and spilled his seed within Loki’s cunt. He pulled out, smacking Loki’s ass one more time and ripped off the cuffs and belt, shoving Loki out of bed and onto the floor where Loki landed with a thud and gasped for breath as he collected himself.

“Get out, jotun scum,” Thor hissed. Loki grabbed his clothes without hesitation and wrapped himself in illusion, slipping out the door and to the safety of his own quarters. Once there Loki locked the door behind him and slipped to the floor, face in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please feel free to leave a comment or simply a kudos. I understand if on this fic you don't feel comfortable doing so however. <3


End file.
